soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Cryer
| creator = | introducer = | cross = | years = 2013– | first = The Big Surprise Episode 1 | last = | classification = Series regular | books = | spinoffs = | family = Cryer | owner = | gender = | species = | breed = | alias = | born = | died = | residence = | occupation = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | spouse = Katheryn Cryer (1987–) | romances = Candace Young | father = | mother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | sons = Wyatt Cryer Carlos (Son with Celine Gonzales) Jim, Jr. (son with Celine Gonzales) | daughters = Amanda Cryer (deceased) | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = }} James "Jim" Cryer is a character on the Series, The Haves and the Have Nots. He is played by actor John Schneider. Storylines James is a criminal courts judge in Savannah, Georgia, who is also seeking to become the next governor of the state of Georgia. He is a conniving, crafty and unspeakably evil man (though at heart, he is a very kind and sensitive individual) who is not averse to using his position to get what he wants. His style of parenting (most notably towards his son, Wyatt) is harsh and crude (while he treats his daughter, Amanda with kid gloves). His marriage to Katheryn is bitter and argumentative, due to his numerous affairs (including an affair with housekeeper, Celine Gonzales and Candace Young, the daughter of his other maid, Hanna Young). It is common knowledge that Jim married Katheryn due to her name of Hardgrave, and because of her family's power and influence in Savannah.. Jim doesn't seem to care who gets hurt in his schemes (sometimes utilizing a group of criminals named the Malones to exercise his way) as long as someone ends up hurt. He makes enemies of Katheryn due to his numerous affairs; Candace due to his lying and stringing her along; and Hanna for his having her arrested on false charges. His scheme to keep Wyatt out of jail for vehicular homicide shows the depths of his corruption and his evilness. Hanna quits her job as housekeeper, to Jim's glee, but he is unaware that Katheryn helped Hanna with her medical bills when she had Hanna's son, Benny, moved from the county hospital to a more modern private hospital. James was thought to be the father of Candace's unborn child, but it was shown that she was not pregnant. After another of his dishonest schemes to keep Wyatt out of jail (he framed another person for the hit-and-run, which again shows how corrupt and evil he really is), his enemy, Hanna, comes to apologize. The evil judge denies to hear it and orders her off the grounds of his home. However, Katheryn angrily orders Jim in the house, and then has a tearful reunion with her best friend. She gives her back her job, and tells her to come back when Benny is better. Jim confronts Katheryn and tells her that if she rehires Hanna, he is going to make her life hell, but his wife puts him in his place by saying that if she cannot fire Celine, then he will NOT fire Hanna. She also punctuates it by telling her husband that he should be keeping Celine under control and to make her not be so rude to her or else, arrangement or no, Celine will be fired. Then Jim gets an unwelcome shock when it is revealed that he has a son with Celine. He meets the young man, named Carlos, when he delivers a package from his campaign headquarters, and Celine recognized him. In the season finale, the evil Jim is kidnapped from his home by a group of thugs in exactly the same manner that he had had Candace kidnapped, by being shoved into the trunk of a car. Jim, due to him being held captive, has no idea that Amanda has killed herself in her bedroom at home. Jim finally is back home, and he learns from David about the death of his daughter. He breaks down sobbing. During the same evening, he and Wyatt get into a fight in which all his deceit and conniving as well as his numerous affairs, which, besides the known ones with Candice and Celine, included affairs with Wyatt's various babysitters as well as an affair with his high school math teacher; and the revelation that while Wyatt was being sexually molested by a priest, he was not at work and was out on one of his trysts with Celine. Jim then lashes out at Hanna when he sees a cleaning crew (which was done at Katheryn's request) in Amanda's bedroom. Hanna, finally having had enough of Jim's venom, screams back at him, telling him, "SHUT UP........DEMON!" However, much later on, while she was working on something else, she sees the normally powerful Jim crying in Amanda's room (This shows the real Jim, who is rather sensitive and kind underneath his often cold and powerful exterior). Jim allows her to comfort him, wherein she explains that she didn't think it was healthy for the family to see all that blood; how she had been the one who found Amanda's dead body and that she can't get that image out of her mind; and that the way she had died was a disservice to the live she lived. "That's why the cleaning." Hanna said to her employer. Although he would never admit it to anyone, least of all, her; he was appreciative of her comforting. Also, he proves that he does love his son, when he attempts to strangle Veronica Harrington upon hearing that she had had him raped while he was in prison. He then has contracts out on Professor Cannon (Amanda's rapist); Officer Terrell (a guard at the prison) and Veronica for their deaths! However, Jeffrey and Wyatt blow the whistle on all the conniving and have their parents all sent to jail for their deceitful ways. References Category:The Haves and the Have Nots characters Category:Cryer family Category:Fictional judges of Savannah-Chatham, Georgia Category:Fictional political candidates Category:Fictional characters from Georgia